Mi amado eres tú
by Mercyredhead
Summary: Rosalie casi comete el error de su vida, pero para la suerte de Emmett, ella se da cuenta a tiempo que al corazón simplemente no se le puede engañar. TH


**Disclaimer: Legalmente los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

Era un día nublado de invierno, un chico corpulento y de aspecto aterrador caminaba por las solitarias calles del pueblito de Forks. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, pues, la vida no era sencilla para él justo ahora. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido a si mismo que esa chica no era para él?, un centenar de veces. Pero la necesitaba, tanto como el aire para respirar, tanto como suspirar en momentos difíciles, tanto que le dolía el sólo pensar que nunca le pertenecería.

Emmett Cullen no era considerado como alguien que se diera por vencido con facilidad, pero lamentablemente esta vez, ya no tenía los deseos de continuar con algo que, según él, no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Rosalie Hale era completa y totalmente inalcanzable en estos momentos. Siempre lo tuvo para ella cómo un amigo, un hermano, pero jamás pudo verlo más allá de lo que su cabeza le ordenaba, para ella, el corazón nunca mandaba.

Emmett pateó las piedras enfadado cuando los primeros goterones de agua le golpearon el cabello, cayendo lento hasta su rostro, mezclándose con las amargas lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas enrojecidas de la ira y nostalgia.

No pensó que este día llegaría tan pronto, su amiga, su amor, su ángel…iba a casarse y con un hombre fatal.

Recordó el momento en que Rosalie le informó con gesto vacilante y muy poco segura de sí misma, que se casaría con su último novio, según ella, él le hacía feliz tremendamente.

Aunque Emmett pensaba que se trataba de un gran embuste, ya que sus penetrantes ojos azules como el cielo, le indicaban todo lo contrario y eso lo confundía con locura.

Pero ella había escogido por su vida y no había sido él, para su gran tristeza.

Miró al cielo, maldiciéndolo por el mal trago que estaba pasando mientras Rose, su Rose, se encontraba disfrutando de su magnífica boda con la persona que él más aborrecía por ahora.

-¡Emmett!- Escuchó que una voz gloriosa lo llamaba. Rió irónico pensando que su cabeza le hacia una mala jugada.

-No- Murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza sin girarse hasta la voz. Sintió la lluvia caerle con más fuerza- No está aquí, no lo está.

Se encaminó rápidamente lejos de la voz que lo atormentaba tanto, pero por sorpresa una pequeña y estilizada mano lo tomó con delicadeza del brazo.

Cerró los ojos huyendo de esos ojos azules que le habían arrancado tantas verdades con unas cuantas miradas inocentes.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó él extrañado cuando la vio frente suyo, hermosa hasta lo inverosímil, hasta toda húmeda por la lluvia que caía furiosa sobre ellos.

-No podía hacerlo, Emmett- Susurró entristecida- Al corazón jamás se le engaña y yo lo estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Él la miró sin comprender por completo de que le hablaba Rosalie. Ella tomó con manos temblorosas la larga cola de su vestido blanco para sentarse en una banca empapada del parque solitario.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó él sin rodeos, tratando de que su voz no sonase demasiado fuerte o dura, ella realmente no se lo merecía.

-La boda se ha cancelado en último minuto- Comentó cómo si del clima se tratara, pasó nerviosa sus dedos por su cabello de oro- Le he dicho a Royce y mi familia que no deseaba casarme.

La mandíbula de Emmett golpeó el piso por unos segundos, viéndola con incredulidad al rostro, ella no pudo haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué?- Vociferó sorprendido, medio aturdido- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque no era para mí- Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos- No era amor verdadero, no se puede forzar amor donde no se encuentra-

Emmett tragó pesadamente, lo mismo pensaba él, no podía forzar un amor con esa mujer cuando lo único que ella deseaba era tener su consuelo y amistad.

-Pues- Pudo decir entre tartamudeos el chico- Creo que si tú no deseabas casarte con ese hombre, está muy bien.-

Ella sonrió llena de ternura, le encantaba ver a Emmett vacilar con sus palabras, le hacía pensar que su teoría tenía mucha razón.

-Por supuesto que está bien- Dijo con más entusiasmo del necesario- Porque pretendo casarme muy pronto con otro hombre.-

El rostro de Emmett se contrajo en una mueca de agonía, ¿Por qué el mundo lo torturaba de esta forma?, estaba seguro de que en su vida pasada había sido alguien demasiado malo, cómo Lord Voldemort o Darth Vader.

-¿Podría saber quién es el tan afortunado?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ella se levantó de la banca, caminando hasta el refunfuñante chico y tomó su rostro con cariño.

-Simple- Se limitó a decir con una dulce vocecilla- Tú.-

Emmett abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, ¿es que acaso su amiga estaba loca?

-¿Has estado bebiendo?- Le preguntó él, arruinando la pasión del momento.

Creyó que ella le daría un buen golpe como lo habitual pero se volvió a sorprender cuando rió de forma melodiosa.

-No- Respondió poniéndose en puntillas con el fin de juntar su frente con la de Emmett que jadeó shockeado- Estoy enamorada de ti, Emmett Cullen.-

Él creyó que desfallecería ahí mismo, aunque el pensamiento le sonó muy afeminado, en esos momentos no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para pensar siquiera.

-Tú…yo, no, ¿Qué?- Balbuceó sin poder juntar más de dos palabras.

-Eso pasa, Emmett- Susurró rozando sus labios mientras hablaba, incitándolo a besarla- No quiero estar con Royce cuando tú eres en la única persona que pienso cada día, cada momento, nadie más tiene mi corazón como tú.-

La miró atónito un par de segundos, se golpeó mentalmente para cerciorarse de que estaba todo en perfecto orden en su cabeza.

-Estoy sin palabras, Rose- Le dijo sincero- Sabes que te amo, con todo mi ser, nunca fuiste una amiga, sino más que eso.-

Ella sonrió emocionada acariciando su mejilla, Emmett se inclinó hasta los labios rojizos de la rubia para depositar un dulce pero apasionado beso que selló la tan bizarra declaración de amor.

Sus bocas se movieron al compás, como si estuviesen diseñadas para estar juntas desde que ambos nacieron, al igual que un rompecabezas perfectamente armado y sin decleción de alguna pieza perdida en el pasado.

Ya no habían dudas en la cabeza de ambos; para Emmett, Rosalie era cuanto él deseaba por toda su vida y para Rosalie, Emmett siempre fue el chico del cual estuvo enamorada, al cual amó por siempre y en todos los momentos y gracias al cielo decidió decírselo antes de cometer alguna locura que su loca cabeza le ordenaba.

-Vamos a casa- Susurró quitando su chaqueta para posarla en los hombros desnudos de ella, que le observó con adoración cuando él le robó un beso furtivo.

Caminaron en silencio por el camino hasta casa, digiriendo todo el lio que sucedió en el parque pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la lluvia frenó y el sol se abría paso entre las ennegrecidas nubes de Forks como extrañamente sucedía.

El corazón de ella le mostró la lengua burlón a su cabeza, él había ganado y su cabeza estaba desconectada de su cuerpo por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Sé que nunca leerás esto, Vaal -o Maad, como solía llamarte aquellos días- pero este fanfic que me regalaste es hermoso. Tienes un talento para escribir que deberías aprovechar... Eso sí, le corregí uno que otro error ortográfico, porque eso es lo que me ha dado por hacer... editar todos los FF que he subido D:


End file.
